Religion
As with all worlds, deities find themselves too curious, too mad, too hungry for followers, not to ignore the various worlds in the universe. Soluna is no different. Cultures flounder and flourish under the guiding hand of faiths, religions, and cults. Each one different in doctrines and processions and rituals. We will cover the different denominations of the world from the draconian god Quoraweh, to the discordant merfaer deity, Azaphel, to one of the biggest religions of them all: the twilight goddess, Saluna. ='The Church of Sophia'= E’Dan is a country where multiple religions and deities are welcomed and respected by the Empyrean Law. However, one religion is considered the main religion of the kingdom, this is the Church of Sophia dedicated to the worship of the Goddess Saluna (whom the planet is named after). Saluna is known to her followers as the Goddess, the First Light and the Empyrean Angel, she preaches the doctrines of love and righteousness in all things her children do. Respect, honor, and temperance are her greatest virtues, and she teaches the way of compassion, kindness and patience in redeeming the lost and wicked. Those who choose to follow the darkness, who languish in evil and cruel deeds are seen as irredeemable and must be met with swift justice, for their continued existence is a threat to the peace and serenity of the goodness of the world. Her followers are wide spread, as her influence provokes acceptance of all the good virtues of the heart. Those who worship her function as honorable fighters and champions of the weak, healers of the body and soul, or adamant postulates that spread her light. 'Origin' It is said that the Goddess was the first spark of light in the chaos of the void. She was born alone in a world full of darkness, and soon the loneliness consumed her and threatened to extinguish her light. In her sadness she shed tears upon the blank world and created the first peoples of Soluna, the Umbrians and the legendary Caeleans. This filled her with great joy and she instilled unto them the purest secrets of her divine grace. In time, she shed more tears to bear the other races of the land, the Ryth, upholders of the peace and honor. Then the Elves, the keepers of the old ways and respect for the living world. Then the Merfaer, creatures of patience, understanding and temperance. For a time it was good, but soon the corrupting touch of evil took root in the hearts of her beloved children. They began to fight and kill one another, each one falling deeper and deeper into the darkness. The Goddesses’ words soon became corrupted, used as a means to kill innocent people. This injured the heart of the gentle Saluna, and so she decided to fly, far away from the violence that her children wrought. As she fled, the last of her tears fell to the world and created Humans, those who received none of the Goddesses gifts. She was never seen again though her followers believe that the large starry trail across the night sky are plumes left behind by her escape, and is the road the dead take to be with the Goddess once again. It is also said that once the world has become peaceful again and all her children return to states of purity and peace, the Goddess will return to the world she left. 'Appearance' Saluna is depicted as a tall dark skinned beauty with long raven hair crowned by stars and other points of light. She wears a calm or melancholic face to evoke tranquility, though at times she is seen with tears falling from her closed eyes. Her hands are either clasped or posed in a comforting fashion, sometimes she is seen holding the world or the Holy Crown of E’dan as she is the patron goddess of the land. She is also a six winged angel, one for each race of Soluna. 'Sacrosanct and Symbol' Salunas holy symbol is the six pointed star or a feathered flower with six petals with a star in the middle. Doves are her most sacred creatures, so sacred in fact that the previous High Pope passed a breeding act of white plumed doves in Naime and decreed that hunting of such creatures on grounds under Church rule is punishable by law. 'The Church' The postulates of the Goddess gather to form the Church of Sophia, named after the holy wisdom that the Goddess had instilled in every creature born from her tears. These are the tenets of peace, love, respect, honor, and protecting the weak. Each race was given a virtue to uphold at the time of their creation, a sacred vow the Goddess made with them that they may be the pillars of their virtues, so others who are lacking can learn from them. All the ancient knowledge and wisdom is written in a holy book called the Sophia Libre and is taught to all so that the ancient promise of the Goddesses’ return will be fulfilled. Epistles and rites are performed in a solemn gathering of peoples. Prayers are said in songs with somber, melancholic, almost sad tunes. Her holiest of rites are long performances of singing that is said to instill peace and a gentle sadness to those attending. There are also race specific songs interwoven into the rites, each song sung honoring the virtues that their race were entitled to. Temples dedicated to the goddess are grand buildings, decorated with pristine stones and metals. Filigree is also rampant, depicting acts of kindness, charity, respect, and other forms of good deeds. The building is built to resemble a six pointed star, one for each race, with the entrance to the church usually being the Human Wing, to remind them that their lack of gifts allows them to spread the virtue of their choosing. The altar of the temple is located in the heart of the star on top of a raised platform. The temples’ ceilings are also decorated or painted to resemble the night sky with a dome above the altar to let moonlight or sunlight in. As the official church of the Kingdom of E’dan, there are plenty of temples devoted to the Goddess throughout the land. The biggest being the Grand Cathedral of Saluna, located in the Kingdom of Naime and is the religious capital of the faith. 'Clergy of Sophia' There are several ranks within the hierarchy of the church of Sophia, with the High Pope being the highest ranked member and laymen being the lowest. Clergy vestments also denote rank, with lower members wearing solid black clothing and the higher ranked members wearing solid white robes. High Pope - The High Pope is the ruling seat of the faith, her responsibilities include overseeing official government functions, initiating new pontifex, promoting existing postulates, the construction of new temples, and overseeing the holiest of holy rites dedicated to the Goddess. A High Pope must be female, an Umbrian and must have served the church for a number of years. She must also have performed several exalted acts through out her life and must be a pure example of the faith. This rank is usually decided upon by the Holy Synod, a group of postulates of varying ranks. Holy Synod - This is a non-ranked group of people who held decide on the rulings and decisions of the High Pope. There are twelve members of the Holy Synod, each one possessing a specific rank within the church, but are not laymen. Being a member of the Holy Synod doesn’t grant any special boon, other than being invited to Synod meetings when necessary. Pontifex - The rank of Pontifex is just below High Pope. They are the overseers of their districts (diocese), which is usually a specific kingdom. They govern religious activities within their districts, such as temple openings, smaller religious rites, initiating new postulates, etc. Activities that require more detail than the High Pope can deal with that are limited to the scope of their specific district. There are seven ranked pontifex in E’dan, one for each kingdom. The High Pope can at times take the seat of the Naime Pontifex. Bishop - The bishop is the keeper of a specific temple, he answers to the Pontifex of his kingdom. His duties are to oversee the postulates that he is in charge of, plan ritual gatherings, restock the temple, and ensure that it is kept in pristine order. He helps absolve sins, give spiritual direction, and advice. Postulate - Postulates are new members of the Church but are not laymen. They help organize the temple, help out during rites, charity events, and other functions of the church. These are the people who are starting their journey to a deeper understanding of the faith and the Goddess. Laymen - Laymen is not an official rank but a term for those who believe in the Goddess, follow her teachings, attend her holy gatherings, and spread the word through example. There are less rules for laymen to follow as they are not officially part of the church itself. 'Holy Army of Saluna' There are soldiers who have served as soldiers, bodyguards, ceremonial guards, and palace guards but did not join the Empyrean Army when the Empyrean Stars were split in two. The Empyrean Stars were originally mercenaries for hire, serving as private guards in the employ of those with enough gold to spare. They have generally had a high reputation for discipline, faith and loyalty to their employers. Most of E'Dans elite troops was a member of or once trained by an Empyrean Star soldier. Since the inevitable rise of power of the Empyrean Army (an army employed by the Empyrean Kingdom), the remaining Empyrean Stars evolved and have become the sole means of defense and armed forces of the Kingdom of Naime, their most prominent employer, and were renamed the Templar Brigade. In contemporary usage it refers to the Pontifical Army of The Holy Kingdom of Naime. 'History' During the reign of the first High Pope of Naime, some 400 years ago, a contingent of elite mercenaries were rallied under the banner of the Church of Sophia. During the early, tumultuous years of the new kingdom of Naime, the land was still prone to rampant outburst of crime. The Church of Sophia had set up their base in the Kingdom of Naime, and this new religion preached a way of peace and tranquility. Coupled with the fragility of the umbrians, Naime was the weakest and easiest target for those who live a more questionable lifestyle, Naime didn't have the luxury of having an army of more heartier stock. The newly appointed High Pope decided to make a radical move, by nearly bankrupting the entire Kingdom of Naime in order to buy out the whole of these elite mercenaries thus bolstering the defenses of the weak kingdom. A majority of these elite mercenaries were made up of humans and a sprinkling of elves thus negating the weakness of the mostly umbrian population of Naime. A permanent treaty was signed by both the Sophian Church and the new Empyrean Kingdom that allowed the Church to establish its own army, detached from the ruling power of the Kingdom, who's sole militant power exists only in Naime's soil. This army, a collection of elite mercenaries that once served under the Empyrean Flag, now became the Templar Stars, de facto Soldiers of the Holy Kingdom. 'Templar Brigade of Naime' The Templar Brigade have served the Holy Kingdom since it's inception, who's duties are the peace and tranquility of all the cities and towns within the nation, the safety of those who serve the Faith of Sophia, and importantly as private guards of the High Pope. The once 2000 units of the original Templar Brigade have now grown to some 5000 members, though smaller in size compared to the Empyrean Army, their charge is quite smaller. Induction into the Templar Brigade as strictly limited to single males between the age of 15 - 30 of non-umbrian origin. They must also be of the Sophian Faith who are eligible to receive a certificate of good conduct. The term of service to the Templar Stars range from 5 - 25 years. As a Templar is given authority and power only on Naimean soil, adventurers who wish to join the ranks of the Templar Brigade are required to stay within Naime for a majority of their service, severely lacking the mobility of other organizations. Paladins and Cavaliers of the Star are good candidates for GM’s who wish to make Templar soldiers. 'Gameplay Mechanics of the Church' Players are not required to join the ranks of the Church, however there are several perks associated with being a member of the clergy. Players cannot ascend the ranks of the Church unless they have the ability to cast divine spells (such as oracles, paladins, clerics, etc.). Ascension to each rank has a requisite that must be met before a higher ranked Church official can bestow the new rank to the player. Players who wish to be part of the Church must be neutral or good, and must worship Saluna as their deity and start off as Postulates, who do not gain any official Church boons. Worship any other deity or deterring from the path of the faith and/or changing your alignment to evil will forfeit your rank. Only a pilgrimage will restore your lost rank. * Apostate (Able to cast level 1 divine spells; Wis 14; 1 rank in Knowledge Religion) - Apostate rank members of the church are a rank higher than postulate and can use the church as a place to rest and eat. They can also take mundane items from the Church that cost less than 100 gp, this withdrawal can only be done once a month. * Deacon (Able to cast level 2 divine spells; Apostate; 1 rank in Knowledge Planes) - Deacons are granted the same benefits as the apostate but they can also take any magical item worth 50 gp from the Church. Deacons can also gain the effects of the Virtue spell that lasts for the entire day when they spend at least one hour in prayer. * Archdeacon (Deacon; 5 ranks in Knowledge Religion and Knowledge Planes) - Archdeacons are a higher ranked deacon and are treated as thus. They can now take mundane items from the church that cost 500 gp or less and magical items that are worth 250 gp or less. When they pray they can receive the effects of Bless as per the spell that lasts the entire day. * Bishop (Archdeacon; Able to cast level 3 divine spells; free position as Bishop) - The Bishop is the leader of her temple, with her own followers and her own postulates. She can now use the temple as her home and can withdraw 1000 gp worth of mundane items and 500 gp worth of magical items. A Bishop is required to spend one day a month to hold a holy rite for the Goddess or forfeit her position. * Archpriest (Able to cast level 4 divine spells; Bishop; Wis 15; Leadership) - Archpriests are a step above the Bishop, and can now withdraw up to 1500 gp worth of mundane items and 750 gp worth of magical items. When they pray they receive the effects of the Detect Evil spell that lasts all day. * Prelate (Able to cast level 5 divine spells; Archpriest; 7 ranks in Knowledge Planes)- Prelate ranked members of the church that have achieved a good standing in the community. They can now withdraw 2000 gp worth of mundane items and 1000 gp worth of magical items. Their prayers give them the effects of the Protection from Evil spell that lasts all day. * Archbishop (Prelate; 10 ranks in Knowledge Religion and Planes; Wis 18) - The Archbishop is the step below Pontifex, they are powerful members of the Church and are well known in the area. He can now withdraw 5000 gp worth of mundane items and 2500 gp worth magical items and their prayers now grant them the effects of the Shield of Faith spell with a caster level equal to your current class level. This effect lasts all day. * Pontifex (Able to cast level 6 divine spells; Archbishop; free position as Pontifex) - Pontifex is the leader of his diocese and the pillar of his community. A Pontifex must preside over a holy rite once a month in his diocese or forfeit his position. Pontifex can withdraw 10000 gp worth of mundane items and 5000 gp worth of magical items from the church and his prayers grant him an aura of truth as per the Zone of Truth spell that lasts all day. * Cardinal (Able to cast level 7 divine spells; Pontifex; 12 ranks in Knowledge Religion and Planes) - Cardinal’s are the advisors of the High Pope. They are privy to the inner workings of the Church, they are however not similar to the Holy Synod, who are the ones responsible for passing the doctrines that the High Pope wishes to pass. Cardinals can withdraw 10000 gp worth of magical items and their prayers grant them an aura similar to the Consecrate spell that lasts all day. * Synod Member (invitation by a Synod member) - This position isn’t exactly a position as any ranked member of the Church can become a part of the Holy Synod. No boons are granted other than being able to attend private council meetings when the need arises. * High Pope (Able to cast level 8 divine spells; Worked for the Church for 10 years; free position as High Pope; Umbrian; Female) - As the supreme leader of the faith, you are the most powerful figure in E’dan next to the Monarch. Your responsibility is to maintain the balance of the Church. You may withdraw any item from the Church’s Treasury and whenever you pray you are granted the effects of the Prayer spell all day. ='The Cult of Quoraweh'= The ancient dragons that reigned Soluna some 500,000 years ago had their own deity, a figure that they believed to be their father, the one who birthed all the mighty dragons of the world. This being was known as Quoraweh, a mighty dragon that could destroy planets with his breath. Other titles include, the All Father, the Void Dragon, and the Grand Sire. The dragons feared little from the tiny planet, but even the thought of their patron would send the monstrous tyrants to their knees. As the dragons devolved into the ancient ryth, this belief turned into a fevered cult, hailing Quoraweh the grand sire of all the ryth in all of time. Quoraweh is a fleeting god, coming and going as he pleased taking any and all that is beneath his mighty shadow. As the lands of the planet Soluna belonged to the dragons, the stars and planets under the great sky belonged to the dragon god. Quoraweh is figured as strong, temperamental, and unforgiving, he despises weakness and never forgives a slight. 'Origin' The teachings of the Cult of Quoraweh say that the dragon god was spawned from a planet where his embryonic form swam in seas of molten magma. When he was born, his planetary egg shattered and sent pieces of his shell all across the world. These shells held within them the essence of the god himself capable of propagating lesser versions of the god wherever they land. Quoraweh then spread his influence all across the universe, rampaging through the empty void to canvas his kingdom. If Quoraweh found anything that would insult his senses, he would raze it in a blaze of heat and fire that was said to be colorless and more powerful than ten thousand suns. The dragon gods power was so absolute that none can escape his mighty grasp, that even those that cannot be seen belong to him. Light, and sound itself lives and dies as the god wills it. From time to time, Quoraweh would visit the planets that held his lesser forms, to ensure that they all represented him perfectly. In his wake his wings would blot out the sun, and should he find that all was well, he would leave and return the light to the world. If however he saw that they had been corrupted and perverted, he would bring down his fire and end the planet, forever believing it tainted and worthless. As gold and jewels are the cache of the dragons, the stars and planets are the dragon gods horde. 'Appearance' Quoraweh is depicted as a great winged beast, similar in form to ancient dragons, but ever more terrifying. He was covered in dark black scales that devoured all light directed at him. His wings were the void itself, dotted in points of starlight. The maw of the dragon god is said to be capable of devouring planets whole, and that the source of his powerful breath was due to his constant feeding of stars. 'Symbol' The cultists of Quoraweh hold banners and sigils of his likeness. This form is of a large dragon in flight with the void and stars cloaking him. The sun imposed behind his head acting as the dragon gods crown. In some cases only a serpentine or draconic head would suffice, however the imposed sun-crown, void, and scale of stars are universal. 'The Cult' The Cult of Quoraweh was not established until the some time after the devolution of the dragons into the ryth. More of a belief, the cult had no scriptures, no rules of law, no structured gatherings. Instead all ryth believed that their lives are forfeit to the whims of their grand sire. The great ancient dragons, being lesser forms of the dragon god were supposed to live the way the god himself does, spreading his power and dominating the lands. They were supposed to be powerful, unmerciful, and avaricious casting away any semblance of weakness. The ryth, being even lesser versions of the dragon god himself were not exempt from their responsibility to live as examples of Quoraweh, instead they had to live up to higher standards. Ryth were required to become paragons of the god, so that on the day he returns and sees them, he can be proud and spare the land from his unforgiving hand. Today, there are only a small handful of ryth communities that still hold to this belief. Most notable are the Aki of Heil, who’s bloodline is more akin to the original ryth of antiquity. The Aki tribe continue to be prime examples of Quorawehs might, come the time that he may return to witness the world again. This is one of their most sacred duties. 'Temples of Fire' Though not many, there does exist several temples dedicated to the dragon god. These temples are carved into the heart of active volcanoes or as close to the molten magma held within. Worshipers of Quoraweh hold the magma as sacred, for it was magma that nourished the dragon god before his birth, and it is the same magma that runs through his veins, and through all the veins of those he sired. This makes these temples incredibly hot and incredibly dangerous places to be. A majority of these temples have been eaten away and covered up by the countless centuries of volcanic eruptions that happen frequently around their sites. This makes excavation difficult and even with a successful dig, it’s contents, structures, carvings, and artifacts would have long been subsumed. One temple to Quoraweh is the most intact and it’s internal structure preserved relatively well. This pyramid shaped temple is a monument in and of itself, made from large granite stones, carved with intricate décor of draconic might, it stands 600 feet high and placed on top of the highest volcano in Heil, the Himmel Peak. The granite used in the temples construction would have come from the southeastern shores of Heil, where granite is particularly in ample supply, and would have been an impossible feat even today. It is believed that ancient dragons carried the large boulders up and constructed the temple on the volcano’s caldera. The temple is now home to the Aki Tribe, who protect the site ferociously. ='Azaphel of the Deep'= When the world was young and the merfaer swam the churning seas of the primitive seas, there was Azaphel, the god of the deep. When the merfaer still had the ability to communicate telepathically, there was Azaphel who listened to all their thoughts. Even now as they draw farther away from each other, and farther away from their waters, there will be Azaphel, slumbering until the end of time. The slumbering God, Azaphel, has a strange history. Information about the deep sea god comes from ancient merfear accounts and scrolls, most of which are inaccessible due to the strict regulation of information in the Chain Islands. A majority of what we know about Azaphel comes from stories, fables, and legends. These tales are told in a way that makes one think they were merely stories told to scare children, ramblings of addle minded folk, or absurd tales that couldn’t possibly be true. Yet there is enough proof that there was a very strong following of the slumbering deity, in the form of undersea temples, artifacts, and statues large and small depicting the god. Even today, more traditional merfaer, those who hold strong to their old ways and customs, speak of a god that sleeps eternal, who’s voice echoes only in the dreaming states of man and mer, who’s gaze is one of madness and who’s speech is utter chaos, who will one day wake to sunder the fell civilizations of the world. 'Origin' Unlike the other cults and religions of Soluna, who have a role in creating the world and it’s peoples, Azaphel has no lore regarding his omnipotence in creation. Instead it is said that Azaphel was born of this world, a sentient creature as old as time immemorial, one who has watched all races spawn out of the primordial ooze from whence they all came. Unlike the deities of Soluna, who are omnipotent in their scope, Azaphel is omniscient. The deity it seems, may have been born out of the fears, hopes, and dreams of the sentient species of Soluna. His origin is hard to determine, even with some caricatures and pictographs depicting a formless creature amidst a sea. Some believe these to be early sightings of merfaer and not of Azaphel. The ancient merfaer, in their possession of a racial collective consciousness and telepathy, were the first beings to have actually been aware of such a being. Though no actual sightings of Azaphel have been reported, it is said that his consciousness resonates within all those who commune through the mind, be it telepathy or dreaming. 'Appearance' Azaphel is an amorphous figure, taking weird and bizarre shapes, usually to appease the senses of whom ever he is communing with. The ancient merfaer however has said that Azaphel is a monstrously large creature, grotesque and bloated with a smooth hide. His head is large with a large bulbous sack to hold his impossibly large brain and his face is nothing but a mass of feelers and tentacles. Two long arms and legs extend from his body covered in fins of all manner of creatures and two wing-like fins grow from his back. His form is said to be both an insult and a testament to nature. This form of Azaphel corresponds to various statues of the deity found in his temples. Others believe that this monstrous shape is the result of the ancient merfaers collective consciousness, and that because the god reveals himself as such to one person, all of the peoples perceive him as thus. This is the popular depiction of Azaphel, though his worshippers know that the god himself has no form. 'Influence' Azaphel is the god of dreams, conscious and unconscious thought, madness, and chaos. He is a mighty telepathic entity, one that can hear and read the minds of all beings. He is the keeper of forgotten lore and forgotten peoples. The primarch of all of history and all that would become history. Azaphel communicates with people through their dreams though his reasons are unknown to all but him. Sometimes he sends benevolent portent of the future, sometimes he torments and drives people mad, all to either drive those he speaks to towards noble goals or to just sense their reactions. Azaphel slumbers deep in the darkest depths of the oceans, deeper than the mightiest creatures of the planet can reach. When the god began to sleep is not told, some believe that he was born this way, ever sleeping and never waking, save for the one day in the future when he would rend the minds of all the creatures in Soluna. The date is unknown to all but Azaphel himself. 'Symbol' The holy symbol of Azaphel is a writhing mass of tentacles with a large half open eye. These symbols are seen embossed in tile at the heart of Azaphels temples. This emblem looks like a sunburst with color such as teal, dark green, and dark blue, anything that evokes the dark depths of the sea. 'Sacellum of Sleep' Temples dedicated to the worship of Azaphel are found only in the depths of bodies of water, as such most of these places are available only to the merfaer. These underwater grottoes are sometimes carved into reefs with crisscrossing paths that confuse and befuddle those who do not know how to traverse them. Each temple, either constructed inside reefs or mer-made, are created in this labyrinthine manner and each are unique. At the heart of these temples are where the worshippers of Azaphel gather in a communal and ritual sleep. This rite of sleeping allow merfaer to tap into their ancient telepathic abilities and it is in this sleep that their liturgies and missals take place, headed by a priest called the Grand Somuns. The Grand Somnus are the leaders of the faith and are closely linked to the god Azaphel. The Grand Somnus sacrifice much for their positions in exchange for great rewards. The Grand Somnus is given small shards of secret knowledge, precious secrets, and forgotten lore and in time become part of the great consciousness of the god himself. In exchange, the Grand Somnus become dependant on their god, slowly losing their individualities and slowly becoming less and less lucid. Madness strikes most of these devout creatures, and those that elude it, are afflicted with an eternal sleep, forever binding them to their god. When the conscious world ends, with the waking of Azaphel, these Grand Somnus are promised to survive, living the rest of their waking lives in a new world.